bigbluehousefandomcom-20200214-history
Go To Sleep
Plot Ojo is sleeping over at the Big Blue House. Bear helps her get ready for bed, tucks her in and aids her in "surfing off to dreamland". Ojo falls fast asleep. Bear thinks of getting some sleep himself when he hears a knocking at the back-door. It turns out that Jeremiah Tortoise and Doc Hogg have arrived for an exciting card game of Go Fish. Jeremiah bought the cards --- special cards that actually contain pictures of fish --- but Bear hasn't even put out any snacks. He has totally forgotten that their game was scheduled for tonight, and now all the noise threatens to wake up both Tutter and Ojo. Sure enough, Tutter shows up, saying that he needs a drink of water. Bear tries to attend Tutter's needs, while keeping his attention on the card game as well. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow sings "Shadow's Lullaby", where she protects shadows from watching over the house. Songs *Next Stop Dreamland (written by Peter Lurye, Bill Obrecht and Mitchell Kriegman) *Shadow's Lullaby (written by Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) Lyrics begins singing "Shadow's Lullaby", where Shadow is on the bedroom wall. There is a bear in a rocking chair in the bedroom. Shadow: (singing) Every night when you go to bed / You can feel them drawing near / Close your eyelids and they'll sing / A lullaby that only we can hear / Singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye / Go to sleep my bear cub / Rock-a-bye my lemur and my mouse / Nothing can disturb you / With shadows watching over this house / Over your house. fades to a hallway wall with the 2 frames, but one frame in the hallway wall is not centered right. There is a plant, a frame, and a house on a table. Bear: (singing) You can't see them in the dark / But you'll know they're always there Shadow: (singing) And in your dreams / If you feel a kiss / That's just a shadow rustling in the air Both: (singing) Singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye / Go to sleep my otters / Rock-a-bye my little boy and girl / Nothing can disturb you / With shadows watching over this world / Over your world. finish singing as the song ends. Notes *Bear, Doc Hogg and Jeremiah Tortoise play Go Fish using cards featuring actual pictures of fish. Although the faces of the cards are never seen, the following fish are requested throughout the game --- trout, shark, salmon, seahorses and mud guppies. Additionally, Tutter suggests that Bear "go for the mackerel". *Bear hums the song "Wipeout" after suggesting to Ojo that she surfed off to dreamland. *A short instrumental reprise of "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" from the episode "The Big Sleep" can be heard towards the beginning of the episode. Also, while Tutter gets his fill of water, an instrumental version of the song "Oh, Water, Water, Water" from "Water, Water Everywhere" is heard. Video Release *''Early to Bed, Early to Rise (VHS, 2001)'' Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:1999